vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me
is the eighth episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and forty-first episode of the series overall. Summary A FRACTURED FAMILY — As Julian and Lily throw a party to celebrate Mary Louise and Nora's anniversary, Stefan and Damon set in motion a risky plan to eliminate a new threat posed by Julian. Meanwhile, following a major revelation uncovered by Valerie, Caroline is forced to face her new reality, even as it threatens to destroy her relationship with Stefan. Finally, determined to do what’s best for her family, Lily makes the most difficult decision of her life. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Special Guest Star *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore Recurring Cast *Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Tulle *Scarlett Byrne as Nora Hildegard *Teressa Liane as Mary Louise *Todd Lasance as Julian Co-Starring *Jaiden Kaine as Beau Trivia * In the trailer, the compelled humans are revealed to be guests for Mary Louise and Nora's anniversary. * Lily will be forced by Julian to choose between Damon, Valerie, and Stefan . *TVLINE | The description for Thursday’s episode says Lily makes “the most difficult decision of her life.” After everything she’s been through, what could possibly be left?Well, the first thing Stefan and Lily have to do is unlink Lily from Julian, and they have to get a heretic to help with the spell. All along, Damon’s been wanting Lily to choose a side — her biological children or the heretics — and stop standing in the middle trying to have it all, because she can’t. So she’s finally found an answer to that ultimatum; she thinks she’s helping both sides by making this choice. *TVLINE | Lily has agreed to help take down Julian, but she obviously can’t let him figure that out. Should we expect a sort of War of the Roses dynamic between them?It’s very War of the Roses. There are a lot of moments where she has to pretend like things are OK, and then you see a shot where he’s not looking at her, and she’s like, “Oh, God…” She has to keep up appearances for the heretics, as well, because he’s charming the pants off of them — particularly Nora and Mary Louise; he throws them a huge party for their 133rd anniversary. Lily has to play along, which is difficult, because the way they like to play is feeding on people and all of the other things she hasn’t been letting them do. She even has to partake in some of that, which is crazy for where she is. I don’t think she’s fed this whole season, and she is a ripper, so you never know what’s going to happen when she gets a taste. *TVLINE | Lily’s one of the only characters unseen and unmentioned in the three-year flash-forwards. Any idea where she ends up?For the first chunk of episodes, they were dealing with the main folks, and I wondered what Lily was up to. But on this show, you never know where characters are going to pop up. She does make appearances in some strange places — if I could say that any more vaguely. *TVLINE | Lily and Enzo also have a somewhat tragic relationship. Is there any world in which they could be together?The Lily-Enzo relationship is really interesting to me. Even before he confessed his feelings to her, it was like, what are these two exactly? They were somewhere in between all the types of relationships they could have had. But they have a great scene in this episode where he’s still kind of pursuing her, showing her a charming side she hasn’t seen yet, so she gets a glimpse of what it could have been like. Again, it’s all very sad; Julian’s just ruined everything. But she does see it for a second. If she’d just chosen him, her life could have been different from the hell that she’s going through now. Continuity * This is the first episode of season seven in which Alaric and Bonnie are absent. Behind the Scenes *This is the first episode of the series overall, in which the third official main cast member (Kat Graham in this case) is absent. Cultural References *" " is a 1995 single by U2 from the Batman Forever soundtrack album. Quotes |-|Promo= : Enzo (to Matt): "The Heretics are throwing a murder party in your precious hometown!" : Enzo (to Matt): "You've brought a knife to a gunfight." : Julian (to Lily): "One leaves. One dies. You have to choose which. Choose." : Damon (to Lily): "Let's get this over with. Kill me." |-|Extended Promo= : Caroline: "I'm pregnant. Are you going to say something?" : Stefan: "I have to go." : Caroline: "What?" : Enzo (to Stefan): "The Heretics are throwing a murder party!" : Enzo (to Stefan): "You've brought a knife to a gunfight." : Julian (to Lily): "One leaves. One dies. You have to choose which. Choose." : Damon (to Lily): "Let's get this over with. Kill me." |-| Clip #1= : Caroline: "Dear Elena, I'm pregnant. Ridiculously long story short, they're Ric and Jo's twin babies. Magically transported into my readily available womb by the Gemni Coven. I guess writing to you might help me figure out how I'm supposed to feel about the whole thing because on one hand, I know how much this means to Alaric. And on the other, I have no idea what it means for me." : Caroline: "Hey." : Matt: "Breaking news. Remember all those people Julian was stockpiling? They disappeared this morning." : Caroline: "That's weird. Where did they go?" : Matt: "It's what I'm working on. Wanna cut class today and help me get to the bottom of it?" : Caroline: "Actually, I can't. I'm......Turns out Valerie was right." : Matt: "Wait...you're really pregnant?" : Caroline: "Yep!" : Matt: "How'd Stefan take it?" : Caroline: "Oh! You know. Totally supportive....and just wanted to make sure that I was okay. At least that's how I'm hoping it goes when I tell him today." |-| Sneak Peak #2= : Stefan: "Damon! Lily just texted me their location! Let's do this." : Stefan: "Oh! Hi." : Caroline: "Hi." : Stefan: "I....er....thought that you were studying." : Caroline: "I was. But I'm here now. Surprise!" : Damon: "Ah! Stefan distraction machine. Please tell me you're not coming." : Caroline: "Coming where?" : Valerie: "Nora and Mary Louise's anniversary?" : Caroline: "Great. You're here too. That's...perfect. Umm...." : Stefan: "Ah...What are you...What are you doing here?" : [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: "I'm.....um...." : Damon: "Spit it out, Blondie." : Valerie: "You know what? Damon and I can go together. Stefan can follow behind." : Damon: "What? No." : Valerie: "Yes! Let's go." : Stefan: "Ah...What was that all about?" : Caroline: "We need to talk." |-| Inside Clip= : Julian: Oh! Darling! We woke you! : Lily: Aren't we having fun. : Mary Louise: Don't tell me you forgot. : Lily: Forgot what? : Nora: It's our anniversary. : Compelled People: Happy Anniversary! : Lily (to Stefan and Damon): "You were right about Julian. I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner." : Stefan (to Enzo and Damon) : "Julian needs to die today. Everything has to appear to be normal. Julian's not an idiot. If he finds out that Lily turned on him we're all dead." : Lily (to Stefan and Damon): "We did a spell. We bound Julian's life to mine." : Stefan: "What are you doing here?" : [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: "I'm.....um...." : Caroline '(to 'Stefan): "We need to talk." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x08 Promo "Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me" HD The Vampire Diaries 7x08 Promo Season 7 Episode 8 Promo Extended The Vampire Diaries Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me Scene The CW The Vampire Diaries 7x08 Webclip 2 - Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me The Vampire Diaries Inside Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= Tvd-0.jpg C12c4a9b6538384374f73f420a166d33 FULL.jpg 5fb9abe2844500fd8f04519f8b5f4fa5 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg 43a6a256c55b6a1e632867aaf84e3545 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2015-10-01_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Behind the scenes dance parties ©Trevor Stott October 1, 2015 2015-09-30_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching September 30, 2015 Whitmore_College_Hall.jpg|Whitmore College, Hall to Bonnie and Caroline's room 2015-11-06_Ian_Somerhalder_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|7x08 Ian Somerhalder 2015-10-01 Scarlett Byrne Todd Lasance Annie Wersching Jaiden Kaine Teressa Liane Julie Plec Twitter.jpg 2015-09-28_Tony_Griffin_on_Brett_Matthews_Twitter.jpg|7x08 Mystic Falls Tony Griffin September 28, 2015 2015-09-28_Scarlett_Byrne_Todd_Lasance_Teressa_Liane_Jaiden_Kaine_Annie_Wersching_Twitter.jpg|7x08 Annie Wersching, Scarlett Byrne, Teressa Liane, Jaiden Kaine, Todd Lasance September 28, 2015 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 7